The Game of Deception
by BitterSweetAlice
Summary: Misaki committed suicide. Akihiko blamed him for his lover's death. He worked for his father's near bankrupt company. After years, a familiar emerald eyed young man showed up and stirred emotions that slept throughout the years. Though those eyes seek revenge.
1. A Mission for Freedom

A/N: This is my very first attempt to write a story regarding this kind of pairing. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this piece. Truth to be told, this story is more intriguing as the event escalates. Give this story a chance. Once again I hope you enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica is not mine. The character are just borrowed but certainly not mine.

**Summary: **Misaki committed suicide. Akihiko blamed him for his lover's death. He worked for his father's near bankrupt company. After years, a familiar emerald eyed young man showed up and stirred emotions that slept throughout the years. Though those eyes seek revenge.

_**Chapter One**_

**A Mission for Freedom**

* * *

_They say past is past_

_You need to move on to see the future_

_But how can you move on_

_When the past is the only thing that can offer you freedom?_

* * *

"Mi..."

"STOP...!"

"No!"

"NO!"

A young man abruptly woke up in his dark bedroom with cold sweat covering his whole body. His eyes, glistening emerald orbs reflects the hollowness of his soul. He slowly sat up and touched his head with his shaking hands and moved it slowly downwards towards his chest that heaved restlessly as he panted continuously.

'Who are they? What are they telling me?'

These are some of the numerous questions that lingered in his mind as the dream haunted him.

'I can't sleep like this'

He sighed and stood up from his bed and walked towards his study room.

'I better work to keep my mind from that.'

He sat in his lit study room where the loud noise of continuous tapping of keys are heard. This went on until the sun rises and everyone was awake in the mansion.

At the garden, the morning dews on the plants make every morning an unthinkable sight. They signal the waking moment of the whole mansion.

A moment later footsteps are heard walking towards the door of the young man's room.

"Young Master, it's already morning. Mr. Alex is already waiting for you, "the maid said after knocking on the door.

She was going to open the door when her so called young master spoke.

"Bring him in my study."

A simple statement made the maid so tense. Why? Because of the tone his master used is so demanding as if telling her not to make any mistakes. It was alarming and very commanding that she cannot disobey the order for the fear of her life.

"Yes, young master."

The maid left hurriedly to find this Mr. Alex that she mentioned earlier.

A moment later, a calm knock was heard outside the young master's study room.

"It's me, young master."

A calm voice said with a little force.

"Come in."

The man opened the door and searched the room for his young master. Spotted! He is sitting on the master chair with his laptop open. The first thing the man noticed is the Young master's tired face and his continuous typing and working.

'I see...can't sleep huh...'

"The master sent for me earlier."

After the statement, the typing sound of the keys stopped. The young man kept staring at the screen without any glance at the speaker.

"Continue..."

"He wants to see you as soon as possible."

At this point, the speaker lingered his gazed at the young man and was surprised when he met the fierce gaze of a dangerous predator waiting for his prey.

"Why?" the young master asked.

"The master didn't mention why or what it is all about. The master just ordered me to do anything possible for the young master to meet with the master as soon as possible. The jet is already waiting outside. "

"What else?"

"The master also wanted me to tell the young master directly that your father said that he only needed your presence nothing else."

After mentioning the message that needed to be delivered, the young master sighed.

"Ok. Wait for me outside. I'll just change."

Alex bowed and exited the study room to wait for his young master. To tell you the truth Alex is still very young for his looks because he has his blue eyes thanks to his Italian mother and the Japanese black hair thanks to is Japanese father. His past is all cloudy and not the objective of our story so butt off!

Alex was just reminiscing the past years when he met the young master. He was freshly from the academy of his likes and he was excited when his employer told him he was going to get a job already when he just graduated. From the documents given to them his employer is someone heavy all-over the world. The thing he was curious about was why someone so influential would want someone like him with no experience. After a few days of reviewing the documents, the day has finally come to meet the one he is going to guard with his life. The first thing he saw was a lot of men-in-black and in the middle of them was the one who is going to be his jewel to be protected. What he saw was not what he wanted to see. A lone boy with bandage over his head and an eyes patch with some patches all over the boy's body. He saw his jewel and it was not that dazzling. It was a broken jewel. That was what he thought and he was far from that thought of his the jewel was beyond broken.

"I'm ready, Alex."

The door opened to reveal the young master he has sworn to guard and protect with his life. The once broken jewel was still a jewel but with no visible cracks. The young master was still a teenage boy or at least in the early adulthood period. He wore black pants with an inside white sleeves shirt and an over dirty gray shirt. His messy brown locks and his innocent face make his disguise perfect. No one would suspect that the man before him was the only heir to billions of fortune.

"What? I'm sure you told me we are going to leave this prison of mine...uh…well…mansion of mine. So... I need a disguise, don't I?"

"Yes, young master. Then please follow me."

They left.

* * *

===Somewhere in England===

* * *

The sound of the closing door was heard and footsteps inside a big spacious room that only held a bed that contains the one that prisons the young master.

"I'm here, master," the young man said while staring at his bedridden father.

"My...son..." the old man replied while searching the hand of his son with his own hand. He gripped his son's hands and tears started to flow.

"I'm sorry for everything. I know I've made your life miserable and I made you hate me above all people. But please remember that I am your father and you are my only son. I know that my time is already approaching and I may only have hours left. As you know I will leave everything to you. You may decide what to do with them but please remember that I did love your mother very much but I could never involve her in this hell of mine."

The old man panted to rest from the straight talk. His son was still intently staring at his father with no feeling as what he was taught. You could not read his mind right now because it was still haywire upon all the things his father had said right then at that time.

"When the time comes that you would want to know everything about her feel free to do it but remember me as your father may it be the one who you hated or you at least cared. My parting gift to you is a mission."

At the mention of this mission, the said passive son allowed some emotion to rule over him as he spoke.

"What mission?" He stared intently at his sick father.

"A mission with a reasonable price."

"What price?"

"Your freedom."

The son was speechless. His freedom was only one mission away. His eyes clearly reflects his interest and determination to do it and be done to regain his freedom.

"What is the mission?"

"Take everything from the Usami Clan."

"Usami Clan?"

"That clan is a Japanese family that owns some companies in Japan and around Asia. Take everything from them."

"Why take everything? Why them?"

"For your freedom. Accomplish this and you will earn your freedom."

"That will take time..."

Before he could finish his father answered.

"Even if I die without you accomplishing the mission my last will and testament will be the embodiment of the legality of your mission. No one will oppose my will."

The father and the son stared at each other's eyes. Then the father spoke.

"My son, call me father."

"Father..."

Upon his father's request, he allowed himself to taste the words of father to his lips in the presence of the person he was addressing. It tastes sweet but at the same time bitter.

"Is that everything that you wish to tell me?"

He talked smoothly and sweetly with his devious smile. But he could never fool his father. His father took something from his drawer and handed it to his son.

His son took it and stared at it. It was a picture of an innocent teenage boy with a bright smile. The boy has a smile full of sunshine that can put to shame any jewelry and gold one can find.

"That is the smile that I'm looking for, son. I'm sorry for being greedy but before I die I just want to see your genuine smile."

At this statement the young man's eyes became cold. His heart was cold as opposite from the boy in the picture.

"Master, I'm sorry to impose this but you are the one at fault for not seeing a genuine smile of mine. I do not remember ever smiling truly in this world you've created for me."

The boy told his father coldly and thrown the picture to his father's bed.

"That boy is not me."

The son exited the father's chamber as the father heard the closing of the door. He took the photo in his hands and took in the features of the young boy's picture in his hands. The young boy has the brown soft locks that hugged his face. He also has the alluring emerald orbs that portray the innocence that the photo captured. Most of all, the mesmerizing sun lit smile that showers happiness to everyone that sees that smile.

The father put the photo towards his chest and cried.

"Yes, this boy is not you, this was you. I'm sorry."

The Master, the father, and the boss, all are his personas. That one man lay still crying while clutching the photo at his chest. He kept saying sorry. Was it for the child in the photo or for his own son that he pushed away? Only he could tell but time would not give him the time to tell us because the time has come. He did not have any unfinished business but he did have many regrets in his life and one of those is his own son.

The room fell silent as the hand clutching the photo fell with the photo leaving the picture lying downward on the floor forgotten forever with a single name written.

"Misaki Takahashi"

* * *

A/n: I hope you liked it. Please make a review if you have comments or questions or you really hate this story then please tell me directly. Frankly, I'm I don't get meaningful reviews then I won't continue.

If you really hate this story then please let me know. I will discontinue this immediately.

For questions then feel free to ask them.

Thank you very much!


	2. Start of the Game

A/n: None reviewed one the first chapter. I was disappointed really! On this one please review otherwise I really wouldn't update ever again. Once again I hope you enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica is not mine. The characters are just borrowed but certainly not mine.

**Summary: **Misaki committed suicide. Akihiko blamed him for his lover's death. He worked for his father's near bankrupt company. After years, a familiar emerald eyed young man showed up and stirred emotions that slept throughout the years. Though those eyes seek revenge.

_**Chapter Two**_

**Start of the Game**

* * *

_A painful or painless life…_

_What would you choose?_

_You've started the game and set the pieces into action._

_You've unknowingly accepted the pain for your freedom._

_At what cost?_

* * *

_White walls…_

_White ceilings…_

_Lots of tubes…_

_A boy in a bed…_

"_Onii-chan, I don't feel well…" said a small boy with a red flushed face. Upon seeing the boy you can see that he is sick. The boy saw his Onii-chan sitting in a chair his back hunched forward and his hands clutching his head with tears trickling down his face. Something was up and the boy knew that._

"_Onii-chan, why are you crying?" the boy saw his brother's weeping figure. He hugged his brother's fragile figure. _

"_Ssssh…ssssh…everything is going to be alright," said the little boy comforting his brother. He leaned his head to his brother's shoulders._

_They stayed like that for a moment as silence ruled the room as his brother continues to cry._

"_They're gone. I don't know what to do." His brother said while he hugged back his little brother._

"_Onii-chan, I don't understand. Who's gone? Why don't you know what to do? What?" the little boy questioned with his innocent eyes. _

_At this sight, his brother hugged him tightly and buried his head in his little brother's petite shoulders. _

"_Our parents…they're…they're…dead. I'm sorry." The older brother blurted to his little brother while hugging him tightly. He cannot afford to look at his brother's face when he delivered the bad news not now not ever._

"_NO! THEY'RE NOT DEAD!" shouted the little boy as he clutched his head and he heard a crash sound and the sirens._

"_STOP!"_

"Sir..."

"Sir, please wake up…"

A feminine voice kept on saying those words and kept on shaking a young man to jerk awake. It seems the man is tightly caged by the nightmare he is having. The woman is already worried.

"Sir, please wake up… SIR!"

At this shout she met an angry face with glowing emerald orbs. Well, it was glowing in the woman's eyes. Not a morning person is he? At least now we know.

"I'm sorry, sir. It seems you were having a nightmare and I thought…"

"THOUGHT WHAT?...HUH?" the young man shouted back to the trembling flight attendant. The loudness of the shout could attract the attention of anyone in the plane. For me that is the case. Yes, they are inside a plane and at the first class section with all the sought after luxuries.

There is only one man enjoying every single thing that the young man is doing. He was just messing with this cute flight attendant when he ordered her to wake up his young master and best friend. He loved playing matchmaker and he guessed he helped broke another woman's heart once again. He stood up and approached the two. He touched the young man's shoulder.

"Chill, man. It's my entire fault alright? I saw how beautiful this lady is and decided to match make both of you."

"Ed, shut the fuck up! Do not match make me again. Don't use me to get laid." The young man said cockily as his temper begun to loosen up some degrees.

The young man pushed the man's hand on his shoulder and stood up and walked towards the comfort room.

The flight attendant was the next one to be angry. She was so red. She confronted the one named Ed and slapped him straight in his face.

"I'm sorry sir, but you deserved it. Excuse me." She said and bowed before she left.

Ed sighed and touched his aching cheek as the young man exited from the comfort room and walked back to his seat.

"That's what you get for playing a woman's heart. Stop fooling around," the young man said.

"Ren, you know me. Boredness can kill me. I'm not like you," said Ed.

"Then play with something else not some woman." The young man Ren said.

Ed sat on his comfy sit reluctantly and opened his laptop for anything to kill his boredness. A man in black approached the young man. While Ren is staring at the plane's window he can already see land.

"Young Master, we have arrived. Please prepare to leave the plane." The man in black said.

"Thank you, Alex." Ren replied to the black man as he dismissed him.

"Heard that Alex, Ed? Japan is already at my grasp. You won't be bored. I promise. Let the games begin." Ren said as he stared with Ed with the maliciously glint in his emerald eyes and a smile that is up to no good.

"Arriving at Tokyo International Airport…"

* * *

**Usami Corporation…**

* * *

"Akihiko"

The so called Usami Akihiko, the once renounced author of many bestseller novels, is now working at his family's business. He managed to witness the golden age of Usami Corporation and now he is also witnessing its downfall as today is the day that the corporation will be fully out of their grasp. To tell everyone the truth, this is the only remaining business left to the whole of the Usami Clan. It was unusual that one of the most powerful families in Asia is suddenly turn into dust as the past years became a tragedy for them.

Now he is here nothing but as one of the son of the once great Usami Fuyuhiko.

"Yes, father."

For the past years, Akihiko became the obedient son a father could ever want. He became a dog that obediently follows his master's every order. As the relationship of that father and son became close the relationship of the brother and brother is falling apart more than ever. Competition is built. Both of them are competing for their father's praise and love.

Everything that the Usamis owned is slowly being bought one by one and the last straw is the biggest corporation of the reigning Usamis. Many businessmen questioned the abrupt downfall of the Usami Clan. Many rumors traveled all over the world. One, everything is based on a word 'karma'. Every single return of the Usami's bad deeds they have done to people like stepping on people by using influence and power. Two, someone is behind all of these. That someone has a deep hatred to the Usami's. Upon the two rumors the rumor number two has the most believers. We are talking about businessmen here and not superstitious believers. This is the reason why everyone in the business world is watching intently at the transaction between the Usami's and the buyer of their last fortune.

Back to the story, Fuyuhiko approached Akihiko and they talked about the upcoming meeting between the Usami shareholders and the buyers that will buy the corporation.

"Is everything been set, Akihiko?" Fuyuhiko asked his son nervously.

"Yes, father. I've finished reviewing the manuals that will distributed at the meeting. I personally reviewed and did any adjustments I can do to truly portray the real aim of this company," Akihiko said confidently as writing composition is his forte after all.

"What about the presentation?"

"I don't know about that. Haruhiko told me that he's on it."

"Then where the hell is he?"

The great Fuyuhiko fuming for his favorite son Haruhiko? Wow what a sight. Suddenly, Fuyuhiko's phone rang. He picked it up and saw that the one calling is Haruhiko.

"Where the damn hell are you, Haruhiko?"

"At the airport?"

"Why are you at the airport? Where is your presentation for the meeting? We need to somehow pull this off. THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE!"

"Calm down, father."

"YOU'RE ASKING ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"Okay! I'm here at the airport. I saw the representatives of the company, father. "

"Tell me more. We need to know more about our enemy."

The father and son continued to talk while Akihiko walked away from his father.

* * *

**Tokyo international airport…**

* * *

Haruhiko is hiding behind a pillar as he watched the arrival of the passengers. Media is all around the place. As usual they are meddling with things they should not meddle. I'm not against media or anything I just wrote what Haruhiko is actually thinking at the moment.

As Haruhiko, in disguise form, and the media waited for the arrival of the buyer of the Usami Corporation, Haruhiko is at the same time talking with his father on his cell phone.

"So? What the hell is happening?" his father asked impatiently.

"Father, don't be nervous. You're not here with me, okay. "

As Haruhiko said this, he heard a heavy sigh at the other line.

"I'm calm…I'm calm…" His father told himself like a mantra to really calm him.

"Father, ple— "

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

"They're here!"

Suddenly, men-in-black emerged somewhere in the airport. They are walking in a formation wherein you can totally guess who is the spotlight of everything like he really wants to be known as the boss. In the middle of the formation, there stood two men. The taller of the two is another men-in-black with while the other one is shorter by a few centimeters. The shorter man has a blonde hair with matching clear blue eyes. When the media spotted these men, they pushed and pushed for the blonde man. Everyone wanted to have a little chat with the blonde and the cameras are hungrily taking his picture. At this sight, the blonde man smiled. He waved to all the people and gave them his warm smile.

Suddenly, the blonde stopped and in a short while his guards and the media also stopped with all eyes towards the blonde. His body guards at the front opened up a space to catch the attention to the blonde.

"Good day, everyone! I don't know if its morning or afternoon here but still good day! I would to thank you for the warm welcome. I have many appointments to attend to so I can only entertain some questions. Thank you!"

The blonde said with his cool manly voice that accented his handsome features. The woman population was at loss of words.

"Sir, what can you say about the Usami Corporation? Is it true that you sir are going to buy the said corporation?" asked the male reporter.

"Well, are you one with many questions?" the blonde said with a smile as he stared at the reporter who asked, "Well, to tell every one of you about the truth. Our company is only going to have a meeting and the transaction for the actual buying is still not sure. But I will admit that our company does have the intention of buying that corporation. That's all!"

He smile and looked at his watch.

"Oh, look at the time. I guess I better go. I want to rest before I go to that meeting. Bye!" He said smiling and waving at the same time.

The media was in an uproar they wanted to ask many questions like.

"What company are you working for, sir?"

"What is your position in that company, Sir?"

"What is your name, Sir?"

These are the questions and the lots.

After a few minutes the media begun to disperse and go to different places where news are hottest.

Meanwhile, Haruhiko was still in the airport talking to his father on the cell phone.

"Father, yes. He's the blonde one. Watch the news you will see him there," Haruhiko said as he was walking, "Father, please calm down. He didn't say any— "

Haruhiko stopped midway of his sentence because someone suddenly bumped into him. The impact was strong and the one who bumped into him tumbled and fell into him. Both of them fell into the floor. He caught a glance at the man before they collided with each other. He was a young man that seems to have just ended his teenage days and entered his early adulthood. He was wearing black denim pants and white inner shirt with a leather black jacket. He also has lots of dangling chains on his pants. He looks like what a teenager is nowadays. That's what Haruhiko concluded. He didn't notice much of the young man's face because he was wearing a beret and sunglasses but chocolate brown hair manage to stick out from the beret.

Both of them fell into an awkward position wherein the young man was on top of Haruhiko and their legs tangled with each other. The young man's face was on Haruhiko's chest that fell with a 'Huff'. With awkward position to fall the young man's beret and sunglasses fell revealing his face.

In a matter of seconds, the young man moved and suddenly bright emerald eyes met with Haruhiko's obsidian orbs. Haruhiko's heart skipped and automatically his head was full of one boy named Misaki Takahashi.

In reflex, he suddenly hugged the boy tightly and said, "Misaki…"

* * *

A/n: Readers, this is the last straw no reviews no chapter. If you really want me to continue then please review because if you don't I won't have any inspiration to write anything. Please understand. My writing ability would really boost up if I know someone is really watching out for the next chapters.

If you really hate this story then please let me know. I will discontinue this immediately.

For questions then feel free to ask them.

Thank you very much!


	3. Spiced Up

**A/n:** I would like to extend my utmost appreciation for the reviews that I got. Thank you so much! You really made me inspired to write more of this story. I hope you continue to support me by reading the next chapter and by giving reviews to tell me your ideas and opinions regarding this story. Once again thank you so much!

**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica is not mine. The characters are just borrowed but certainly not mine.

**Summary: **Misaki committed suicide. Akihiko blamed him for his lover's death. He worked for his father's near bankrupt company. After years, a familiar emerald eyed young man showed up and stirred emotions that slept throughout the years. Though those eyes seek revenge.

**Author's Response:**

**The Artistic Dragon:** Akihiko and Misaki's scene will be on the next chapter but rest assured that it will be done. I've already written that part though it needs to be proof read so just stay tuned and watch out for the next chapter. I hope you like this one and please review to inform me on your ideas whether you like it or not.

**Zenithfern:** Thank you so much for your review because now I know how confusing this story when readers read them. When I read your review I managed to think how to slowly unfold the mystery of this story. To tell you the truth, I've already laid out how Misaki died though I want to unfold it slowly for suspense. Regarding Misaki's death, please wait a bit because that's really a twist in the story. About who is Misaki, well, I won't tell it directly that he's Misaki in the story but rest assured I've already given clues as to who is Misaki just like what I've given from the last chapter. Wink! I've given you much clue but if the story really gets confusing to the max don't hesitate to tell me. I may exaggerate over things. Thank you very much for that review you really inspired me to write. Please review! Thank you!

**Miyayu:** For all the questions you've asked I will answer all of them with the story okay. =D I really hope you enjoy this chapter just please be patient for the unfolding of the truth because I really want it to be emotional and things. Please review this chapter thanks!

**xxPudding1CupXX:** Thank you very much for the review you've given me. Thank you for telling that the story is a bit confusing now I'm working on it. I assure you the confusion is worth it if you'll know the twist of the story. I can't wait to write it. Thank you for your support and please review this chapter. Thanks!

**jcasi:** Thanks for the review and there will be definitely more chapters to come. Please review again.

**Riza106:** Thank you very much for the review and the compliment. I'll try to update everyday if reviews will landslide regarding how the story is going. Thank you very much you're one of my inspiration to write further.

**Lulubeck:** I promise I'll do my best. Thank you for the review and thank you for the advice regarding the number of chapters to attract readers. Thank you!

_**Chapter Three**_

**Spiced Up**

* * *

_Unexpected meeting erupted _

_Painful memories relived_

_One smiles as one suffers_

_This is their game_

* * *

What Haruhiko saw shocked him. The young man has chocolate brown hair but what really surprised Haruhiko was the mesmerizing emerald green eyes that managed to capture his soul. This young man on top of him made him remember his unrequited love, the boy who was the reason for his unending hate for his brother. As a reflex, he immediately hugged the boy tightly not wanting to let go.

"Misaki…" Haruhiko said.

Suddenly, the boy moved up his gaze and some expression was revealed in his face. The boy moved his face in a distance and his face portrayed pure annoyance. He saw his so called buddies who tried to advance to his rescue but he annoyingly shooed them off.

After some minutes of the confusion, he was suddenly aware of the situation he is in. The boy suddenly went rigid. He was so shocked and somewhat scared that he started pushing Haruhiko away. Haruhiko was so strong that the boy couldn't do any more pushing but shout.

"Let go of me, FREAK!" The boy shouted as his green eyes suddenly glinted dangerously. Haruhiko caught this and concern begun to show in his face.

"But Misaki…" Haruhiko said with a pleading voice.

As Haruhiko said this the boy was really annoyed that he began flailing around Haruhiko and started spitting harassment.

"Would you stop? I'm not that Misaki of yours! For your information I can get the police and arrest you for harassment even though I'm English. I know the law and the law says harassment is not tolerable and the same goes here in Japan," the young man said as Haruhiko.

Everyone inside the airport was certainly enjoying some entertainment at the scene Haruhiko was making and the loudness of the young man's ranting. Security guards of the airport began walking toward their way. Certainly, the young man was thankful but Haruhiko was still inside his small world.

"Sir, what's going on?" the security guard asked.

Upon seeing the presence of the security guards Haruhiko immediately detached his self from the young man.

"About time, Mister." The young man said sarcastically with a glare directed towards Haruhiko.

"Sirs, Is everything all right?" one of the security guards asked again.

"Of course not. Do you even need to ask that?" The young man asked as his anger is slowly leveling up.

The guards are totally messed up and were scared by the young man.

Haruhiko sighed as he watched the now scene in front of him as the young man bullies the guards. He had to admit his mistake and apologize.

"Excuse me, sir. I believe all of this is partially my fault so I would like to extend my apologies so that you would not bully them." Haruhiko said calmly as his calmness begun to return.

As he said that the young man suddenly turned around with a double level of anger.

"What did you say?"

"I believe I said that all of this is partially my fault and – "

"Partially you fault!"

"Yes…"

"Excuse me but this entire scene is your entire fault, dumbass!"

"Sorry sir but please do not use such language."

"Sorry too but I'm using the freedom of speech so such language is usable," the young man said in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay but that doesn't erase the fact that if you didn't bump into me all of this wouldn't be happening!"

"What? The nerve of you to say that I bumped into you! You bumped into me, Jackass!"

"Sir, the language again!"

The argumentation continued as the people continued to watch the two rambled and the guards look helpless as they are.

Suddenly, a black haired man in polo and blue pants approached the two and looked at the young man.

"What?" The young man said in a completely annoyed tone.

The man turned towards Haruhiko and smiled with a hint of apology.

"Good sir, I'm the one apologizing to my little brother's bad mouth and bumping you out of nowhere."

"Hey, who's little? Get back what you just said!" the young man replied to his brother's statement.

"Oh…It's alright apology accepted. But I do think you're spoiling you're brother too much. Bye!" Haruhiko said to the brothers and he picked up his phone and straightened up his suit.

"You, asshole!" the young man retorted back as his brother stopped him.

Haruhiko smiled as he heard the young man shout. He was inside his car when he forgot something.

"I forgot to ask his name. Dammit!" Haruhiko said to his self. Clearly, Haruhiko took an interest in that boy. He will definitely find him. Definitely!

* * *

**Inside the airport…**

* * *

"The nerve of that man! I'll definitely make him pay me back!" the young man Haruhiko met said frustratingly as they walked towards some corner.

"Young master, please be careful. This game of yours was almost over," the young man's so addressed brother said.

"And why is that?" the young man stopped as he asked that made the man also stop.

"Because the man you just bumped according to our information is the first son of Fuyuhiko Usami, Haruhiko Usami. The owner of the Usami Corporation which is our objective here in Japan."

"Well, that makes payback easier. Interesting! " The young man said excitedly. They continued to walk to the corner where they are headed.

"Why are you excited, young master?"

"He made the game spicier and more challenging!"

"I don't get your point, young master."

"You don't need to get it, Alex."

"Yes, young master," Alex said as they walked to the area where many-men-in-black are waiting for their boss, "Here we are with young master Edward."

"Yes,yes, but don't forget that he's still your brother okay. Continue calling him like that and you'll end up spoiling him more," the young man named Ren said softly to Alex.

The black haired man met gazes with the blonde one. In an instant the blonde one plastered a smile on his face as he walked towards the young man and hooked up his right arm to the guy.

"So, Ren, what's this news that you've been messing with the first son of the Usamis? Oh you bad boy!" the blonde one said teasingly.

"Shut the fuck up, Ed! I didn't do anything wrong. Fate hates me that she just let me bump into him. That bastard is an asshole! He harassed me! I cannot believe that he did that!" Ren said angrily.

"What did he do? What harassment? Ren, please elaborate!" Ed said excitedly not swiping the smile off his face.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Of course, why won't I? It's not every day that I see you this angry and to top all of that being harassed!" Alex said while really laughing out loud.

"Shut your mouth, Edward!"

"Woah! Daren, don't use my full name it makes me old!"

"Then don't tease me with those annoying things!"

"So you're admitting that my teasing works?"

"Shut the fuck up, jackass!"

"Woah! Cool," Ed said while surrendering his hands up as a signal of surrendering.

"You know that Usami is right about you're bad-mouth syndrome."

"I said shut up! Don't side with him you're my best friend!"

"Okay, okay just chill." Ed said while relaxing his face.

Now the serious atmosphere enveloped the two. Ed suddenly hugged Ren as he too relaxed his whole body.

"Please, take care of yourself. Don't endanger yourself with our enemies!" Ed said sadly while tightening his hold on Ren.

"I can take care of myself, Ed. I can certainly do this." Ren said emotionlessly.

"Then tell me how did that guy manage to harass you? You saw us when he embraced you. We were watching for your signal to help you!" Ed said as his voice turned angry and annoyed, "But no! You had to show your annoyed face at us and stop us from doing our work!"

"Look here, what you do is entirely up to me! Remember who I still am!" Ren said in a threatening commanding voice.

"So everything always comes down to this! Ren, you're not only my boss but you are also my dear best friend! I cannot let you be injured because of my lack of action."

"When that situation arises, Ed, the entire fault falls down upon my shoulders. Nobody will blame you."

"I know that but I will blame myself." Ed said while his eyes are slowly tearing up.

"Ed, let go of your childishness. Don't cry you're annoying me!" Ren said as annoyance is clearly evident in his face.

Ed straightened his self up and rubbed his eyes with his arms. After a second he put on his usual smile.

"Hahaha! Being a crybaby is certainly not suitable for me! So, boss, what's the plan?" said Ed as he saw Ren smile likewise.

* * *

**Usami corporation…**

* * *

"Haruhiko, what the hell happened to you? You hung up on me!" said a fuming Fuyuhiko Usami to his entranced son. Some more shouting but still Haruhiko didn't budge. After some while, the entire office of Fuyuhijo Usami fell into an abyss of silence.

Akihiko Usami, the second son, approached his brother and nudged him.

"Haruhiko, snap out of it you seem like a lovesick bastard," said Akihiko.

As Haruhiko heard the term lovesick he suddenly went back to reality and looked at Akihiko surprisingly. He looks angry.

"How did you know? Huh! ," Haruhiko asked angrily while grabbing Akihiko's collar, "Did you know him? Are you going to take him too!"

The surprising outburst of Haruhiko shocked the hell out of Akihiko not to mention the face of their father. Everyone knows the feud between the brother even when they were still midgets but that feud was fueled when the beautiful green eyed teenager entered the life of Akihiko. He was the only one Akihiko got and also the only one Haruhiko wanted. The fight between the brothers was so intense that their father needed to be in between the two of them.

Fuyuhiko watched his sons fight once again. He remembered what he had done to the helpless innocent boy that was once the reason his two precious sons was at each other's throat. The boy's only sin was to love his younger son. He had eliminated that boy rather immorally. That boy was always at his conscience and in his nightmares. He had scooped down this low so everything that will go against and separate his family will have to perish. He will do everything. If it's a boy once again then Fuyuhiko will not hesitate to take the boy out of the picture.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Haruhiko? Did I hit the nail?" Akihiko said angrily and he stared at his brother's angry eyes.

"Bastard. I will never let you take him away from me!" Haruhiko shouted as he punched Akihiko.

Akihiko tumbled down and touched his face that took the punch. He stood up and faced his brother.

"Stop these both of you! We are still here in my Office and any minute by now the buyers will arrive!" Fuyuhiko said as he stepped between the brothers to stop the fighting.

"Look who's talking! I'm not the bastard, Haruhiko! You are the one who takes away precious thing from me! You took him from me! You took Misaki from me remember that!" Akihiko said furiously as he remembered his one and only Misaki.

"I didn't take him away from you! Insert that in your head! He left you because you chased him away! You chased him for him to die! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY HE'S DEAD! YOU KILLED HIM, AKIHIKO! YOU DID THAT NOT ME!" Haruhiko shouted that to Akihiko's face.

Fuyuhiko was eying the former author. His bangs were hiding his eyes. The whole office was silent.

"You did not need to rub that on my face. I have known all along that he died because of me. Until now I've mourned his death. I will always mourn for him. I'm sorry but whoever you've laid your eyes on I will not be selfish to take him away from you not like what you did to me. I'm sorry," Akihiko said calmly.

When he finished talking, he was supposed to walk out of the door when a knock came alerting the Usamis. After some moments, Akihiko decided to open the door to reveal the person.

A man in black suit and black sunglasses suddenly walked out from the entrance. That was the added drama to the scene at hand.

The man stood straight and smiled to everyone though he noticed the eerie atmosphere but he shrugged it off. The man scanned the area and stopped his gaze at Fuyuhiko. He walked towards Fuyuhiko and smiled.

"Mr. Fuyuhiko Usami, I'm the young master's personal secretary. He asked to substitute for him in attending the meeting," the man said in English with an alluring smile. He extended his hand for a handshake.

Everyone was baffled especially Fuyuhiko himself. When the extended handshake was not met with other hand, the man in black chuckled.

"How rude of me," the man took of his sunglasses to reveal his clear gray eyes and his powerful smile, "I'm Alex Crisanti, the young master's personal secretary. It's a pleasure meeting you, sir."

The man Alex once again extended his hands and now the once shocked Fuyuhiko also extended his hands for a handshake.

Meanwhile, Haruhiko couldn't get over from his shock. The brother of the young man he is interested in is right before himself. The brother having a last name of Crisanti means that the younger brother is also a Crisanti.

Haruhiko wanted to talk to the brother to ask for his brother's name. He wanted to meet the young man immediately knowing that the young man will only be irritated to him. Haruhiko only wanted to see the young man and hear his voice. He did truly remember Misaki in that boy. Haruhiko thought that maybe that boy is his Misaki. Haruhiko have to admit that Alex's younger brother certainly captured his once cold heart.

Haruhiko watched his Father and Alex intently as he waited for him to be alone to question his brother's name.

Akihiko, on the other hand, was still in the office. Now, he cannot leave because the meeting will be beginning any moment.

As the clock, neared the time of the long awaited meeting, Fuyuhiko directed Alex into the direction of the room where the meeting will be held.

"Haruhiko!" Fuyuhiko called.

Haruhiko stepped in and smiled in front of Alex. Alex in return smiled not giving any hint of recognition.

"This Mr. Crisanti is my eldest son, Usami Haruhiko. " Fuyuhiko introduced his son to Alex, "Haruhiko here will answer all of your questions so feel free to ask any questions. I'll be attending to some business. Excuse me."

Both of them shook their hands and smiled at each other. As Fuyuhiko walked towards Akihiko for some adjustments and important detail regarding the meeting, the two of them started talking.

"So… how's your brother, Mr. Crisanti? Is he still mad at me?'' Haruhiko asked the man.

Alex was surprised to the question of Haruhiko.

"Wait…so…you're the one he offended?" Alex said. Slowly his face is very apologetic, "I'm very sorry for what he had done. Really."

"oh it's alright. So… Is he alright"

"Well… yeah… he managed to calm down a bit." Alex said as he smiled as Haruhiko chuckled.

"I figured that he will still be angry. So…what's the name of the young man who bumped into me?" Haruhiko asked. Alex laughed at Haruhiko's question.

"I thought your father told me that you're going to answer my questions and not the other way around."

"I'm sorry. I'm just curious."

"It's alright. My brother really attracts attention too much that why wherever I go he's with me though I separate him from my business."

"Oh! So he really attracts men like me?"

"Hahaha….Yup, he attracts people of the every gender and especially trouble that's why I never leave him alone. "

"I see why he became such a pampered little brother because he has one doting little brother."

"hahaha… you're right…Edward Crisanti."

"What?"

"His name. My little brother's name is Edward Crisanti."

"Oh… thanks."

Just like that Haruhiko fished out the name of his very own Misaki. Both of them talked about many things regarding business and the takeover.

The clock ticked and the meeting started leaving the game and its players on its rightful places. Before the meeting started, one Haruhiko made a phone call and talked to a friendly detective.

"Find an English man for me. His name is Edward Crisanti. Find his address not more than that."

Then he hung up.

"I want to know everything about him by myself." He thought to his self.

Across the room one Alex Crisanti is staring at Haruhiko who just made a phone call.

Just like that the game spiced up in another level. The wheels of fate took in another turn. Is it a turn to a better ending or another tragedy?

* * *

**A/n:** Readers, I really really appreciate all of your reviews they really inspire me to make more chapters so I finished another chapter. Those reviews really boosted my writing ability to write future chapter but please be patient regarding how Misaki died and what happened to Akihiko and Misaki's relationship.

I really hope you like this chapter please review so the next chapter can be posted immediately. Tnx.

To everyone, if you really want to know who Misaki is in the story is then ask me and I'll tell you whether you want it privately or publicly meaning I'll be inserting it in the story. The more reviews regarding the matter the more I'll be telling who Misaki is but if you already know him because of my clues then if you want to leave it at that then feel free.

For questions then feel free to ask them.

Thank you very much!


	4. Two Sides Faces Off

**A/n:** Another chapter! I hope you'll like this chapter. I was out of my writing mood these days I wonder why. Well, I hope I get into the right momentum and write good scenes. Frankly, I want to skip to the good part where the truth comes out but the impact will definitely not like when things go smoothly so people patience please! Please review after reading!

**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica is not mine. The characters are just borrowed but certainly not mine.

**Summary:** Misaki committed suicide. Akihiko blamed him for his lover's death. He worked for his father's near bankrupt company. After years, a familiar emerald eyed young man showed up and stirred emotions that slept throughout the years. Though those eyes seek revenge.

**Author's Response:**

**Miyayu: **Yup, you read it right Misaki died because of Akihiko but not literally. Akihiko's been blaming himself that's all. All will be clear in due time.

**The Artistic Dragon:** Misaki is alive if not then I wouldn't like this story myself. I love MisakixAkihiko!

**Riza106: **About the names, well, I just randomly picked it. Darren is one of the names of my classmates that just popped out of the blue no feelings or anything. I also picked Edward not because of twilight saga but because of the majestic aura of the name.

**Xiang-shu:** Thank you! I'll just send it to you! If I forgot please remind me. =D

**Lulubeck:** There will be a lot of angst here because of whet Misaki came through. I'm confirming that Ren is really Misaki back for revenge though unconsciously because he forgot everything. When the truth came out Misaki will definitely have difficulties accepting everything that happened and he will be different from before.

_**Chapter Four**_

**Two Sides Faces Off**

* * *

_Forgotten feelings resurfaced_

_Unexpected fight_

_The seedlings of hesitation sprout_

_The growing seed of deception_

* * *

"Damn hell!" exclaimed one man.

He took out his passport and lots of papers. The Passport contains a picture of a young man with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes with a written name of Daren Louie Maxwell. Though that name is not what he's using right now because of a simple game. Right at that moment and at that place he is Edward Crisanti. The said man looked at the bundles of papers. He looked at every paper piece by piece searching for something that can explain the bizarre turn of events.

Why bizarre? Well, the young man entered his temporary haven. It was a small apartment and when I say small I mean really small. By his estimation the whole room's size is incomparable to his bedroom in his mansion. An additional to his disgust in his temporary room is the certain lack of appliances, the messy state of the rooms with many creaking woods here and there that needs to be repaired. In short, the apartment is not his heaven but his hell.

His annoyed face became more annoyed as he saw a white envelope from the bundles. He looked at the mail and he found a name. There was also a small word written in small letters almost unreadable.

As Ren saw this he grunted and hurriedly opened the mail to reveal a letter almost unreadable and rashly written.

_Hey pal! Watzup? I bet you're already reddening now! I wanna see your face! Hahahaha! I wrote this just to annoy you! Hahaha! Don't tear the letter yet okay! The reason I wrote this is because of your apartment at the moment. Calm down okay! I can't get you any apartment more comfortable than this one. I'm really sorry. If you really don't want to be in this apartment then stay with us! Call me when you made up your mind._

After reading the letter, Ren tore the letter into pieces. He was clearly annoyed. He stood at the door for a moment with his luggage. Then a sigh escaped from him.

"For the sake of this game of mine," said Ren as he moved inside the apartment avoiding the creaking portions of the floor that needs to be repaired.

He checked his bed and saw that it was tolerable so there's no need to call for someone. He was planning to sleep through the night to ease his jetlag. Suddenly, his stomach growled.

"Damn stomach," he said.

He got his wallet and his jacket while leaving his passport on the bed. He was planning to find some store to buy his dinner for the night.

He walked at the streets and found a 24/7 convenient store. He walked inside and looked at the options for his dinner. He was rummaging through the chips section when two men went inside. One of them was so loud that Ren was avoiding the loud man.

He is now looking at the beverage section to find one suitable to his taste. He heard the loud man on the other row of goods. Now, he was having a worse headache because of his jetlag and the additional bickering of that loud man. Ren panicked when his ears caught the loud man's ranting nearing so he half walked to get away from the beverage section. He closed his eyes as the headache became worse.

"AKIHIKO!" was all he heard followed by a loud "THWACK!"

Once again in two rows a day the lousy Ren managed to bump to another human and much to his surprise it is a man. What followed next is the sound of his beverage rolling away. Violet orbs met green eyes. Ren was surprised. His head aches and now many additional part of his body ache, namely, his back and his chest. He did not know why but as he stared at the violet eyes in front of him he felt something inside him being revived. He felt that a part of him is being awakened by this man in front of him. He wants to know why but his head interfered like a hammer hammering his head into pieces. At this pain, he closed his head and touched it with his hands.

"Are you all right?" the man said as he felt the man help him to stand up once again. He staggered a bit but he managed to open his eyes. He caught the sight of the man who owns the violet eyes that he is mesmerized with. The man also had the unique silver hair that anybody would stare at.

"Um... Yeah... I think so," Ren blurted out as the man caught him staring. He could feel his cheeks burning and he didn't know why.

"I'm very very sorry," the man said as he stared at the blushing young man.

The young man got over his blushing. He lifted his gaze and looked at the man. Now the man Himself is the one staring at him.

"Um…Could you stop that it's bugging me," Ren said.

"I'm sorry." The man said as he smiled softly.

"AKIHIKO! What happened?" the loud man said as he walked over them and clung over the violet-eyed man.

As the loud man walked over them my headache worsened and the violet-eyed man noticed.

"Keisuke, lower down your voice can't you see your worsening his headache," the man said.

"I'm very sorry, Akihiko," the other man said as he bowed his head to Ren's way.

Ren on the other hand bowed also.

"It's alright. I just need to drink something to ease the pain," he said as he started picking up the items that lie upon the door.

The man named Akihiko and the other man also helped Ren in picking up the goods. When they were finished Akihiko wanted to meet the Ren so he stroked a conversation.

"I'm Usami Akihiko, a pleasure to meet you…" Akihiko said as he smiled at Ed.

When Akihiko said that Ren immediately stopped walking and shocked was completely written all over his face.

"What?" Ed said.

Akihiko was certainly surprised at Ren's reaction.

"What? Well, I'm trying to introduce myself to get your name," Akihiko said.

"Ah…Edward…Edward Crisanti," Ren said giving his false name. Akihiko now is confused and surprised.

"Um…I'm very sorry if this is a rude question but do you know someone named Alex Crisanti?" Akihiko said.

"Yeah, he's my brother. I'm here because of him. He has work with Ren (they switched names!) regarding your corporation. You know that lots…"

"Ah…then why are you here?"

"That man has a brother complex you know. He thinks I attract trouble so he never lets me out of his side."

"Ah…now I see. By the way, this is Keisuke Futaba." Akihiko introduced the loud mouthed man to Ren.

As the introduction begun with the two younger men, the one named Keisuke extended his hand and smiled brilliantly at Ren. He was hesitating because he clearly don't like loud mouthed person but he did not mind his irritation so he also extended his hands for a handshake.

"I'm Akihiko's lover," Kei said happily clinging to Akihiko.

At that statement, Ren was really surprised. He stared at Akihiko then at Keisuke. He didn't expected to meet one right away in his first day stay here.

Ren noticed the eerie atmosphere and how long he had been staring at the two of them.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect," he said as he apologized to the two of them.

"It's alright, Crisanti-san," Kei said as he helped Ren carry his numerous chips and his favorite strawberry juice. Well, he wouldn't admit that to anyone but Alex so he clutched at his favorite juice.

He watched as the three of them approached the counter and how Akihiko talked to the man. He saw the man getting a pack of Aspirin. He also watched as Akihiko paid for his goods. He was about to protest when he saw the Kei smile at him and shook his head.

After paying for their goods, Akihiko together with the two young men left the convenient store and walked towards the parking area. Akihiko and Keisuke went inside the ex-author's red sports car. Ren stood still before the car staring at it intently. Suddenly, his headache began to escalate into another level. He clutched his head more forcefully while hearing the sound of his falling grocery. Akihiko and Keisuke suddenly turned towards Ren and they saw his pained face. Akihiko was about to approach him when a man suddenly punched Akihiko square in the face that the impact thrown him away few feet from the man and Ren

"Edward, what happened? What did he do?" said the man that suddenly punched Akihiko.

The man approached the pained Ren that kneeled down the ground while still holding his aching head. Worry can be seen in the man's face. When Ren didn't answer his question the man turned around and confronted Akihiko.

He revealed himself as the brother of Edward Crisanti, Alex. He approached Akihiko and grabbed his collar while he picked Akihiko from his fallen position.

"What did you do to my brother, Usami?" Alex said angrily when Akihiko didn't say anything, "Tell me! Dammit!"

Another punch was delivered to Akihiko's already battered face. When Keisuke saw that the newly arrived man is bullying his lover he went towards them angrily.

"Hey! Stop that! Let go of Akihiko!" Keisuke said as he attempted to grab the man's arms to let go of Akihiko.

The man just flicked away Keisuke as he slumped in the ground.

"No one messes with my brother whoever you are! Now tell me what the hell you did to him!" Alex said angrily with the ice cold eyes of a murderer that will not hesitate to kill.

"I didn't do anything!" Akihiko replied while observing the situation he in right now.

He's in a pinch right now because Alex is taller than the two of them and much stronger because of his anger directed towards him. When he saw his lover slumped on the ground heaven met hell and the apocalypse ensued. Akihiko's calm demeanor evaporated as his dark aura clashed with Alex.

"What did you do to Keisuke?"

The fight began. Akihiko and Alex punched and kicked at each other wanting to injure the other one so badly.

Ren was still kneeling when he snapped out of the pain when people are starting to gather around them. He observed his surroundings and his gaze fell towards the two men fighting each other. Slowly, he stood up swaying because of the pain while not removing one of his hands that holds his aching head. He walked to wards the men.

He realized that the two men are Akihiko and Alex. His calculative mind suddenly took the bad signs upon himself. Sooner or later he knows that media will come and worse the police if the fight didn't cease. He walked-run towards the two in an attempt to stop them but when he got between the two of them and saw the violet striking eyes of Akihiko his headache multiplied that lowered his defenses. Akihiko's punch that was supposed to hit Alex hit Ren on his stomach.

When blood came out of Ed's mouth the two took notice of what is really happening.

"Ugh…!" was the sound that escaped Ed's as he stumbled and fell in Alex's arms.

When Akihiko saw the pained face of Ed his face grew worried and apologetic.

"I-I'm so-sorry really. I'm sorry. I-I didn't me-mean to" Akihiko said still shocked at what he had done.

Alex was so surprised and scared when blood came out of Ren's mouth. He caught Ren in his arms and directed a glare towards the younger Usami.

"Don't talk, bastard!" Alex said dangerously.

Alex hugged Ren and continuously glared at the apologetic Akihiko.

"He…he helped me," Ren whispered while gasping at Alex's ears, "Bring me…ho..home. Apo…apologize. Pay him my grocery a…and pick it up."

Alex nodded as his anger subsided and he returned to his calm disciplined self. He took his wallet and took out some bills.

"How much?" Alex asked.

"What?" Akihiko snapped out of his daze.

"Ed's Grocery, how much?"

"2,000. But you don't need – "

Before Akihiko could finish Alex handed him 2,000 worth of bills. He carried Ren and picked his groceries. Before he left towards his car, he turned towards Akihiko.

"This is his wish don't mistake this as if you're already forgiven. I will not forget how you hurt my precious brother. Just one advice, keep your distance from my brother and that goes the same for all Usamis especially your foolish brother. Remember all of you are all at our mercy," Alex said icily and he left with his brother tow in his arms.

When they left, Akihiko's mind processed all that Alex said and he could spell trouble for him and his family. He inspected the bills that Alex gave him. It was 2,000 Euros. Suddenly, Akihiko's face reddened as he noticed Keisuke's body waking up and approaching him.

"What happened Akihiko? Why are you so angry?" Keisuke said as he noticed Akihiko's fuming anger.

"That bastard! He's insulting me!" Akihiko shouted.

"What?" Keisuke asked.

Akihiko handed him the 2,000 Euros to Keisuke. Keisuke's eyes bulged. He knew Euros. He also knows that Euro to Yen is equivalent to a large amount of money.

"Ne, where did this come from?" Keisuke asked.

"Crisanti's bastard of a brother! He insulted me!" Akihiko's last cry as he heard Alex car sped towards an unknown place for them.

* * *

**Alex's car…**

* * *

Alex was driving dangerously with lots of twists and turns. Alex eyed his young master through the car's mirror with worry etched on his face.

"Stop driving bastardly! You're going to kill us faster than his hit on me!" the young man seated on the back said as his pained face slowly recovers as he drunk Aspirin from his grocery. He still rubs his head and his stomach.

"The more I need you to be taken care of. You said so yourself that the bastard's punch could kill you! There's no room for calmness."

"Idiot! That's not what I meant! I wish Ed was here!"

"Sorry young master Ren."

"Be sure to never call me like that in the vicinity of other people. Got that?"

"Yes, young master."

"Good. Now, stop being railroad maniac or you'll give me a heart attack!"

"Yes, young master. "

Ren who was Ed if other people are around now can freely be his own self. When nobody is around he is Ren the boss and young master. Back to the story, Ren slumped back at the car as he felt that Alex's driving became stable. Confusion clouded his eyes as he stared out the window not really minding the city light of Japan flashing before his eyes.

Those violet eyes, the red sports car and those heated angry violet eyes really mesmerize Ren. He could not understand why but he's speechless. Nobody ever had an impact on him like this person he just met. He hated this. The thing that the young master hates is the feeling of uncertainty knowing that something may go wrong that is not calculated or not anticipated in this little game of his.

Now, with this feeling, the formal initiation of the game hangs on the edge as Ren's emerald eyes are filled with hesitation.

"Alex…" uttered Ren while still staring at the car's window.

"Yes, young master?" Alex asked as he stared at his young master in the car's mirror.

When he replied he saw how confused his young master is. He was like a lost puppy in the middle of a raining city. His heart clenched at the sight of this. No! Alex doesn't swing like that but he loves Ren just like as he loves his brother. For all the years they've have shared together he saw through the worst of his young boss, he saw his silent undisputable anger and the endless sorrow that drowns his soul.

"Tell me honestly," Ren said as he turned his head and stared at Alex's reflection in the mirror, "Do you think I'm over doing things?"

Alex was surprised to hear those words come out from his master. He could see helplessness and pain in those emerald green eyes. The young master before him is the vulnerable fragile person that a mere use of wrong words could worsen the dent in his breakable glass heart.

"Do you think that this game is worthless? Do you think I should just take what needs to be taken and leave this country?" Ren said with a broken voice.

"I don't know young master," Alex replied as he broke his stare at his boss to see the road he's driving.

"Tell me something! Anything!" Ren said frustratingly as he averted his eyes towards the window and rested his elbow on the edge of the window and resting his head on his hands.

"Honestly sir, I think it's better to do what needs to be done and get the prize without any fear of failure."

"But…"

"As I told you Ren, that's only my opinion. I've known you for years and victory for you is normal. I know you hate things that are uncertain things that you have not planned. You will not undertake anything without having any thorough strategic plan that will give you adrenaline rush from your body that in the end you know will result in your victory. This game you're playing I just wish you don't get burned by the flame you've started."

"Is that a threat I'm hearing from you, Alex?"

"No sir. It's a precaution you need in this world of deception you've created."

"Don't lecture me!"

"You asked me sir."

"And you haven't answered my question yet!"

"Follow your heart."

"Are you sure? Isn't the head a better ally than the heart?"

"Young master, the head thinks rationally deciding decisions regarding life but the head is easily blinded because the whole world holds many truths that each person holds within their hearts. While the heart is the fool that follows instincts."

"So? Enough of your sermon and get straight to the point!"

"Then let me ask you sir, would you rather follow your intelligent mind that can be blinded by lies or follow the heart that knows what your real happiness is?"

"So you mean I'd rather follow thing thumping thing?" Ren said as he stared at Alex reflection while touching his chest and feeling its beat.

"I said no such thing. Every decision you make is entirely up to you,"Alex said while continuously watching his master and the road.

Once again silence engulfed the car as blinding lights shone outside the car's window. The man crunched his face as everything that Alex told him confused him more than ever.

"I don't know Alex," Ren said worriedly as he returned his gaze to Alex, "This country, Japan, makes me feel angry, distraught and sorrowful. This place hurts me, Alex. I'm torn into two. One part of me wants to play with them and the other wants to leave as soon as possible without a trace."

"Why are you afraid of this place?" said Alex looking intently at his master.

"I don't know but deep down my bone I know I hate this place! Everything! This place makes me uncertain of everything I've known these past years. I'm like a different person that holds a different world and that world is this. In this place I'm like a different person!"

"No, you're not! You're you! You don't act like a different person."

"Not yet, Alex…not yet"

As Ren said this Alex looked at him worriedly speculating what is wrong and what needs to be done to solve the problem at hand.

After some moments of thinking and staring at the city lights, Ren resolved his problem. He came up with a decision for his game and that decision will be heard by everyone of his pawns.

"Alex, where are we going?" asked Ren without turning his gaze from the window.

"The hospital, young master," replied Alex while intently looking at the road ahead.

"We will not go there."

"But young master you're injured."

"I don't care! Turn around."

"Why sir?" Asked Alex as he looked at his smiling boss.

Looks like there'll be no thinking session for the solution of his boss' problem because he already made his resolve.

"We're meeting with the others. I need to layout the plan and talk with Edward," replied Ren maliciously while the glint in his eyes returned.

Ren took out his phone and dialed his best friend's number. One ring, two rings and before the third ring even rung a groggy voice picked up the phone.

"He…llo…" said Ed on the other line half asleep.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty! The beauty rest is over we're back in the battlefield," said Ren enthusiastically.

"Oh…I'm sorry I think you dialed the wrong number because there is no battle here and I'm not a damned sleeping beauty because I'm a man! Goodbye!"

Before Ed could hang the phone laughter could be heard on the other line.

"Nonsense, Edward. Wake up! The game needs planning and when I say now. Its NOW! NOW WAKE THE FUCK UP! We'll be there in a moment so you better be up or I'm gonna toast you and feed you to your precious kittens," said Ren as he hung up and smiled at Alex's reflection.

"You heard me Alex. Our next stop is at the hotel for the planning of this long awaited battle," said Ren as shifted to a comfortable position.

When he said that to Alex, he swore he saw Alex smile. He also smiled and wished that his decision at that moment was the right path to take. Is continuing the game of deception the right path to a much painless road or is it the road to a much more painful road?

He wished he could see the future and comfort his trembling hands. He knew that decision was needed and that makes him happy then why does his heart tell him otherwise?

* * *

**A/n:** Readers, I'm really really sorry for the slow update. I'm also sorry to bring the bad news that I will rarely be able to update within months from the last update date because school is already starting and I don't want to be left behind. I hope you understand that studies come first before anything else. Though, if you really review I may update more often because of inspiration. In the end, it is entirely your decision if you want update then review. I really hope you like this chapter please review so the next chapter can be posted immediately. Tnx.

For questions then feel free to ask them.

Thank you very much!


	5. The Past of the Present

**A/n:** Another chapter! I hope you'll like this chapter. I was out of my writing mood these days I wonder why. Well, I hope I get into the right momentum and write good scenes. Frankly, I want to skip to the good part where the truth comes out but the impact will definitely not like when things go smoothly so people patience please! Please review after reading!

**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica is not mine. The characters are just borrowed but certainly not mine.

**Summary:** Misaki committed suicide. Akihiko blamed him for his lover's death. He worked for his father's near bankrupt company. After years, a familiar emerald eyed young man showed up and stirred emotions that slept throughout the years. Though those eyes seek revenge.

**Author's Response:**

**MoombaTroopa:** Yes, you're right but actually Ren is really Misaki. Though, at this point in the story he just doesn't know his own self at the moment because of some happenings. Some part of Misaki is awakening in Ren because he is in Japan and he's close to the one thing that made him happy.

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE** **:** Well, the Misaki-look-alike is really Ren sometimes I use Ed to address him. Ed is really Ren's best friend. Misaki took his identity as Ed just to observe the Usami Clan. I'll be putting notes on whose name I'll use to address Misaki. Hehehhe sorry for the confusion I didn't know it was confusing until you told m. Thank you very much for that review.

**Miyayu**: Hehheh please read my reply to EVIL GummyBear LOVE. Thank you for the review. I hate Keisuke too but I need to create him to make the story spicier.

**Miyuki-tan:** Regarding Misaki's somewhat like amnesia the story will gradually unfold itself but the only clue I could give is that it has a relation with his parents. Regarding Akihiko, he did not recognize Misaki because for the past years of his life every time he sees a brown hair with green eyes he always mistake that person as Misaki so when he met the real one he thought he's still seeing Ren as Misaki and not as a real person. He's just paranoid of Misaki.

**promocat:** Regarding Misaki's father just read the next chapters and you'll find out!

_**Chapter Five**_

**The Past of the Present**

* * *

_Things forgotten then remembered_

_Marks the prelude to deception_

_Fearing grips the heart_

_Of the forgotten_

_May the past fear its present_

* * *

To say that Akihiko is not distracted by the young man he newly met is definitely nothing but a bunch of lies. Whenever he saw a young man with green eyes and brown hair, he always remember his life, the boy he once loved and he admitted that he will always love.

After his death, Akihiko was certainly devastated. He lost his life and the reason of his living. The day of his death was the day he became a walking zombie. All of that changed when he met his current lover.

A year after Akihiko's mourning over his lover's death, he was walking when he saw a big bear like Suzuki. He walked inside the toy store and met the new employee. That is how he met Futaba Keisuke. He was a cheerful guy that carries some resemblance to his Misaki. The moment Akihiko accepted Keisuke in his life he pledged to move on with his life like what Misaki would have wanted. But he could never admit to Keisuke that his love for Misaki is always greater than his love for him. He knew everything was unfair for Keisuke but he knows that he needed him to forget everything.

After all those years, Akihiko managed to forget and move on from Misaki's sudden departure in the land of the living. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye everything he worked for came crumbling down at the sight of those eyes. He could never forget those eyes, its intensity, its uniqueness and how those eyes manage to claim his entire being.

When he saw the emerald green eyes of the boy, he could not take off his eyes from him. He saw everything that he loved in that boy. He saw how he blushed red, that cute reaction that always manage to melt away his anger for his Misaki. He wondered why he felt like the boy belonged to him. He wanted to hug him, to kiss him and to make him his. He wanted to dominate the boy. He wanted him so badly that it hurts.

The ex-author doesn't know what to do. After what happened earlier, he sat down on their bed with Keisuke silently sleeping beside him. He knows he's being unfair to the man who helped him slowly forget Misaki.

Akihiko's mind is like a maze right now he wanted to solve all of his problems. His head tells him he's cheating on Keisuke but his heart tells him to seek out the kid from earlier and take him in his arms. He continues to plunge in his problematic world.

He snapped out of his world when he felt Keisuke shift from his sleeping position. He knew Keisuke's hands were searching for him and it would only take some second for the boy to wake up.

"Akihiko…What are you doing?" Keisuke said as he sat up and pulled the sheets to cover his nude body. He tried to suppress his yawn and approached Akihiko's dejected figure with worry in his eyes.

"Nothing…" Akihiko replied not even bothering to glance at Keisuke.

"Why… what happened? Do you want another round?" Keisuke asked as he touched Akihiko's broad shoulder and he leaned on them to inhale Akihiko's beloved smell.

"No…It's not that...," Akihiko said turning towards Keisuke forcingly lifting his head from Akihiko.

"Then what?"

"Forget about it! Let's sleep. I need to work early tomorrow."

"Sure, darling…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay, grumpy"

"Hn"

* * *

**In a hotel… (Misaki is Ren, Ed is Ed )**

* * *

Groans could be heard all throughout one particular room wherein the most important group of people for the Usami Corporation is temporary checked in. Standing by outside the room beside the room are two goons that only know two things to do. One is guarding their beloved young master and lastly doing what their young master wishes. In short, they attend to their young master's safety and wants.

Anyone passing by that penthouse could easily see the bouncer like statures of the prominent so-called Golden Fortress. They were called like that because of a reputation that whoever they protect will always be protected even if he is moving they will match his speed and so thus born the perfect protection.

With not so visible muscles being hidden by the black suit, the twins could easily be spotted because of the attention seeker which is their statue like stance that they do whenever their young master is the one they are protecting. For the past hours when one constantly monitor the behavior of the two changes could easily be seen when for the past hours the twins have the easy go lucky aura and that changed when two men came inside that managed to grab the serious calm attentive aura and covered the two. That's how you can describe the room that they are guarding. Tense is plastered through every wall and every inch of the room.

"Would you stop moving!" said a blonde haired man as he gave first aid to a young man's swollen foot. The two men sat on the couch as the first aid continues.

The young man moaned and clenched his fist in a tight ball as the blonde haired man continuously put a cold compress to the swollen ankle.

"but…Edward… That really hurts!" The young man complained and continuously ranted, " You're pushing the compress over the edge. You're hurting me more!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ren!" Ed said sarcastically as he put more pressure on the swollen ankle, "I'm also sorry that YOU! DARREN LOUIE MAXWELL, MANAGED TO HURT YOURSELF WORSE THAN THAT HEADACHE AND YOUR PUCH INJURY! NOW! SATISFIED?"

"Get him out of my sight, Alex! He's worsening everything!" said an irritated Darren.

Upon the command of Darren, Alex acted and took Edward away from Darren.

"I'm very sorry for my brother's immaturity, young Master," said Alex as he bowed towards Darren's slumping figure on the couch.

When the two brothers walked away from him, he took the cold compress and applied it to his swollen foot. He remembered what had happened the past hours. The unfortunate Him managed to bump to two Usamis straight in one day. He also took the punch intended to strike the six-pack abs of Alex and to top all of that he managed to sprain his ankle while getting out of the car. Japan is really a hell hole for him.

While thinking all of his misfortune, Ren collected his thoughts regarding the initiation of his deception game. Every game has its own beginning, right? Now they're going to plan it.

"Everyone, I want to have the meeting as soon as possible," Ren said coldly all of a sudden while still applying cold compress on his ankle.

"But, Ren… I thought you want everything to flow smoothly before you launch this stupid game of yours? I calculated that you'll want to set up the meeting after some weeks of our arrival," Ed said concerned to the well-being of his friend and master.

"Well, your calculations are wrong Edward Crisanti," Ren said as he gave a stern gaze towards Ed, "This game should be started before I change my mind. When I mean as soon as possible I mean pronto!"

"But why the sudden decision?" Ed said still standing by his opinion while Alex directed as stern gaze at his brother.

"Respect young master's decision, Edward," Alex said as he touched his brother's shoulder to calm his flaming head.

Upon the bursts of the two best friends the room grew hotter by the minute.

"I want the evaluators of my father's will to be assembled before us upon the next days," Ren said as he changed his position and now seated appropriately on the couch with clear sight of the two brothers.

"Yes, young master, I will do as you wish," Alex said as he carefully stepped out of the room to do his duty.

Inside the room, the two best friends were left. Ed sat beside Ren.

"Why? Tell me please, " Ed said looking at the ceiling of the hotel room inspecting the intricate designs that the designers did to the marvelous ceiling and room.

"I just…" Ren muttered confused seemingly fascinated by the flower vase upon the table near the couch, "want to start everything."

"Why?"

"You ask why?... Because… I'm afraid."

"You're afraid? Afraid of what? Not finishing the game? Not emerging victorious in the end?" Edward said sarcastically. He laughed and laughed until his smile vanished as he looked at Ren's face contorted into somewhat every miserable emotion that he cannot distinguish.

"Yes. I'm afraid of everything that you have said," Ren hissed angrily. He glared at Ed and his face expressed pure pain, "You don't understand!"

"Then make me," Ed said as he sat beside Ren to pat his back softly and comforted him to the best that he could.

"I'm not sure…" Ren muttered as he let himself to be comforted.

"What do you mean?"

"This place…it makes me vulnerable to everything. It's changing me into someone that's a complete opposite of the current me. I'm afraid that everything will be ruined by the new me so I'm rushing things. The sooner I get what I want and leave this damned country the better!" Ren said as he suddenly stood up and faced Ed.

"Why do you seem so sure? You've been here for just a day!" Ed argued.

"I just know. Period," Ren rebutted ending the topic.

"Why do we need start all of this?" said Ed as he also stood up and faced his master with a determined gaze, "We can just skip everything and make the takeover smoothly."

"We can't! I can't!"

"Why can't you? If you are so afraid of the outcome then why make things so complicated?"

"Because…"

"This isn't like you at all, Darren!"

"I can't do that because something tells me that…"

"What? Darren, what is the reason?"

"Because of something…," said Ren said strongly with a look that tells Ed to leave their conversation at that.

Ed stared at his master and understood everything. He's loyalties lies with his master, best friend and companion. No one will ever take that away from him.

He kneeled before his master.

"I understand, Master Ren, I will do everything within my power to guarantee your victory in this deception game that we will start. I will play your part so well that no one will ever notice your true identity, "Ed said as he stared at the cold eyes of his master and best friend.

"I will arrange everything for you," and with that Edward left the room and started the initiation of the game of deception.

* * *

**Next day at the Usami Corporation…**

* * *

As early as sun, Akihiko arrived at their company to begin his work especially regarding the upcoming official meeting for the takeover of the company wherein the negotiation between the Usami corporation and the foreign company. At that meeting they will officially know who they are dealing with and also the fate of the whole Usami clan.

Akihiko was walking in the corridor when he suddenly saw his cousin and another Usami, Kaoruko. Kaoruko approached him quickly and stood before him.

"Hello, Akihiko," Kaoruko greeted him letting off her bored aura.

"What are you doing here, brat?" Akihiko replied annoyingly and clearly stating her disinterest in her. He attempted to just pass by her but she stopped him by grabbing the hem of his shirt.

Akihiko turned to her direction and saw her twirling her fingers to her long golden hair.

"What is it, Kaoruko?" asked a very annoyed Akihiko.

"I never thought…" said Kaoruko softly as she continued to twirl her hair while gazing at her hair as thought this is the first time she felt her hair to be pretty. Then she gathered her confidence and stared straight at Akihiko, "I never thought that you would let your father win."

As Akihiko heard Kaoruko, his whole body slowly turned cold. How could he not? This is the reason why he avoided Kaoruko the past years of his life. He never wanted any of this conversation and certainly not when he's slowly moving on.

"I did not let him win its just…" Akihiko retaliated but Kaoruko beat him.

"Yes you did! You gave Uncle every single thing he wanted. You made him think that everything he did to Misaki is – " before she could finish.

"STOP IT KAORUKO!" bellowed Akihiko as he gripped her hand. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them as though seeing a drama scene.

"Let go of me!" Kaoruko said as Akihiko hardened his grip on Kaoru.

"Ah! You're hurting me! Let go!" yelled Kaoruko.

Suddenly, a man grabbed Kaoruko away from Akihiko and stood between the two of them.

"What the hell are you doing to Kaoruko?" the man said to Akihiko.

When Akihiko saw the man he snapped out of his own world and blinked. He recognized the man between them or rather the young man. He's another Usami relative. Now he's already wondering why his cousins were starting to appear one by one.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki. I just lost control," Akihiko said as he grasped everything that has happened. He need to calm down he said to his self. Akihiko could see that his cousin is mad at him for hurting his crush.

"I'm okay if you just lost your control but I'm not okay if you hurt Kaoruko!" Mizuki spat at Akihiko.

"Shut it, Mizuki! You have no right to be concerned about me!" Kaoruko shouted to Mizuki.

The now calm Akihiko predicted the heated battlefield that his two cousins will enter if he did not stop so he deemed it right to come between the two.

"Okay! Stop this! What are you too doing here?" Akihiko asked as he watched the two of them gather their composure.

"Uncle just called me. He told me to be here as soon as possible," Mizuki said head on without any trace of respect for the older man. Akihiko glanced at Kaoruko waiting for her answer.

"Well, I don't know about mother but she sent me here," Kaoruko stingily replied to Akihiko.

Akihiko just stared at the two of them. His brain is starting to work when suddenly he remembered his own job to do.

"Well, I think I'll just ask father why he summoned the two of you here. I need to go too," he said as he started to get away and before he really did he faced them and said, "Kaoruko, I'm sorry."

Everyone at the office stared at the scene that took place and one by one started to return to their jobs. Mizuki also walked away followed by Kaoruko.

"What happened? What is all of that?" whispered one employee to his co-worker. The co-worker looked at the one who asked and said, "You didn't know?"

The one who asked nodded. He stared at the two Usamis walking away.

"They're cousins right? Why would they have a hot atmosphere whenever they're with each other?" the one employee asked.

His co-worker answered, "Something happened years before."

"What happened? Tell me," he asked curiously.

"You know Mr. Akihiko right?" the co-worker asked.

"Yeah, he's a really famous novelist," the employee answered.

"Yes, you're right. He was famous back then but he left everything because someone died dear to him."

"So his girlfriend died? What's that got to do to the whole families fight?"

"That someone is not a girlfriend it was a boy. He was Mr. Akihiko's lover."

"Mr. Akihiko is gay?"

"Yes. When his father heard about it he took the matter at his own hands and did everything to separate the two but his father did not succeed. His father was not the only one who stood between them there is also Mr. Haruhiko. "

"So Mr. Haruhiko joined hands with his father?"

"Not really. Mr. Haruhiko fell in love his brother's lover. This fueled their father's anger so he drove the boy until he committed suicide. At that time, Ms. Kaoru is the best friend of Mr. Akihiko's lover."

"How old is Mr. Akihiko's lover?"

"I know that the boy is young but I—"the co-worker said but stopped when someone beat him first.

"He was 18 at that time," Haruhiko said. Everyone stopped their work once again as another unfolds in their office.

The two employees were dumbstruck and stood frozen when one of the objects of their gossip answered their question for them.

Haruhiko looked indifferent though you could see conflict in his eyes. He stayed silent for some time.

Suddenly, he looked at the two who flinched in return. They briefly saw untamed anger in his eyes.

"If the two of you want to know more," Haruhiko said with anger seeping into his voice, "come into my office and I'll gladly entertain you but be sure to bring your resignation letter."

At the mention of their resignation, the two quickly stiffened and sat down on their respective seats muttering soft apologies to their boss.

Haruhiko walked away leaving the two with threats that he's ready to fulfill if they once again crossed their boundaries.

Haruhiko had a good morning that day because of his meeting with his own Misaki the other day in the name of Edward Crisanti though that day was destroyed by two gossipers that he happen to hear and threat in the end. Haruhiko was so pissed that he really needs his own Misaki right now and he's going to see him hopefully. No one's gonna stop him.

* * *

**A/n:** Readers, I'm really really sorry for the slow update. I'm still unable to swiftly come up with brighter ideas to write. Frankly, this chapter is hurried than written thoroughly. I really will try my very best to boost my mood for this story and please give me a hand my reviewing my work. Thank you very much. Well please review!

For questions then feel free to ask them.

Thank you very much!

I'm so upset right now sorry i just blurted that out because i failed my exam im so sad i don't have any motivation to go on huhuhui got 10 out of 40 which i rarely get i think its the first time or not but still i failed. Don't know what to do...


	6. Declaration of War

_**A/N: **__This is my very first attempt to write a story regarding this kind of pairing. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this piece. Truth to be told, this story is more intriguing as the event escalates. Give this story a chance. Once again I hope you enjoy reading!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Junjou Romantica is not mine. The character are just borrowed but certainly not mine._

_**Summary: **__Misaki committed suicide. Akihiko blamed him for his lover's death. He worked for his father's near bankrupt company. After years, a familiar emerald eyed young man showed up and stirred emotions that slept throughout the years. Though those eyes seek revenge._

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Declaration of War**_

_When pushed into a corner_

_Fire will flame _

_Blood will flow_

_Words will hurt_

_Enemies will fight_

_For glory?_

_For pride?_

_For love?_

The whole usami corporation is in chaos. People goes in and out in every door of the main building. Men and women dressed in their best attire as media surrounds the building for the long awaited event later.

Meanwhile, inside the CEO's office the major stockholders of the company gathered namely the Usami Clan.

"We have one goal," the Usame head said with conviction, "to maintain the Usami Corporation's name and achieve a seat as one of the stockholders again."

"What if they want to change it and threaten us of not buying the corporation?" One middle-age Usami asked.

"Then we will not give in-" Fuyuhiko said.

"But father everyone knows how bankrupt the company is," Akihiko said while browsing at an annual report of sales, "Actually they are the only one with the intention of buying the corporation and the additional debts the company has accumulated. In every aspect, we have no right to tell them not to buy it."

At this given statement by his son, Fuyuhiko cooled his head and thought of ways to have his company, his pride and his name.

"Father," Haruhiko said, " for once in my life I agree with akihiko. Every company out there will buy our company with a condition to clear out our debts. No one will buy a falling company with looming sums of debts."

With a sigh he faced his whole clan and made his decision. No matter what angle he sees this offer it's a win-win situation that an Usami will never pass.

"Okay," still sighing he gave his word, "I will proceed with the transaction smoothly but I have one request."

"What is it?" An elder usami asked.

"I will bring up the topic of the naming convention and ask whether they will change it or not. Upon asking I doubt that they will allow us to have any position again in this company especially stocks."

Fuyuhiko sighed and thought everything. He's wondering if what he's doing is right or wrong but for the sake of his family he's willing push everyone to their limits though he's exploiting every he knows of especially his family's weakness, greed.

"Whoever will play enough to win a high position in the newly bought company in a short amount of time will be entitled to be the next head of the family."

At this statement every face went rigid and tense. The attention of everyone is on him on his very words. He eyed his two sons as if showing his apologetic stare. He don't have any choice for the sake of his family this must be done.

"Whoever he is as long as he owns a high position that will someday bring back the company in our hands I will give the title of the main family and the position of the next head of the family to this man or woman. Whoever he or she is as along as their is a blood of an Usami that flows in him whether pure or not I don't care. I just want that corporation back in our family's name."

The air is tense. This is a declaration of war initiated by Fuyuhiko himself. He knows that his family members who have been alongside him secretly wants his power. Now he is just exploiting that greed to save the family. He is just doing what he think is best for the family. No can blame him right?! This is for the family's honor and not to save his honor, right?! He did not bring down the company it was not his fault. The one to blame was fate and now he took the matter into his own hands. Usami corporation will come back to his family whether they like it or not. The family will do everything to get back what is rightfully theirs.

"I don't care what methods you use to get that corporation back but do remember one thing this is for the family. You bring shame to that family then you won't have a family to return to," Fuyuhiko said with stubborn eyes, " adjourned!"

Just don't do anything stupid that will put the family into anymore risk right now. Everyone is slowly walking out of the room until three persons remained, the two sons and the father.

"Father, " Akihiko started, " you could have told us what you were planning. This is ridiculous! Everyone knows how those people's minds works. "

"That's why I'm doing this!" Fuyuhiko said.

"I don't understand."

"I know what they're capable of and that's what will bring back the former glory of the Usamis."

"Father! Do you hear what you're saying?!"

"I don't care what they do or what I give to them but one thing is certain I'd rather give everything I have just to bring back the influence, wealth and pride of the Usamis. "

"But-"

"I understand! " Haruhiko interjected. He looked at his father and nodded, " I will do my best. I will be a son you'll be proud of."

"What?!" Akihiko gaped at his brother. He could not believe this.

"I'll defeat you and take everything away from you," Haruhiko glared at Akihiko and spat these things, "and I make sure you know your place. "

"That's the spirit. Though it would make me happier to know that my sons are working together to make their father proud, I know its not possible with your hatred for each other," Fuyuhiko sighed and prepared his self to leave the room, " I don't care what kind of sweet words you tell them or manipulative method you use to get their sympathy and hearts just don't bring shame to the family and most of all don't stray from your GOAL!"

Then he left.

The sons remained and stared at each other as predators ready to pounce and slit each other's throat.

"I won't let you take away what is mine!" Haruhiko spat.

"I'm not like you! I won't take anyone's possessions," Akihiko replied with venoms in his words.

"Just make sure you mean every word you say!" Haruhiko smirked. He'll make sure to have what should be his in the first place.

"I mean every word!" Akihiko said as he held out his right hand.

"May the best man win!" Haruhiko said as he shook hands with his mortal enemy his very own brother.

The war has been declared not only in the Usami family but also between the two brothers who have been figthing over their possession whether material thing or not. They will do everything just to get what they want. Will they be able to finish this war they've started or be lost in the game of deception?

A/n: I hope you liked it. Please make a review if you have comments or questions or you really hate this story then please tell me directly.

I'm sorry it took me years to update this story. I already know how the whole story will turn out but the big factor here is time :(

I felt guilty about putting up a note about the changes because I know you'll anticipate it that its another chapter. Well, here we go.

Go easy on me on the errors I did this in my phone everything the spacing stuffs and the typing. Ugh so hard.

Sorry its short but I hope you like it.

REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME. IT MADE UP MY MIND TO WRITE THIS ONE. FOR A SPEEDIER ONE I SUGGEST YOU REVIEW :)

For questions then feel free to ask them.

Thank you very much!


	7. The Initiation of Deception (Part1)

**A/n:** I am really sorry for the long wait! *kneels down and bows down* I am truly sorry for my incompetence in terms of updating this story. But fear not for the story will be continued with this new chapter! I hope you'll like this chapter. Though I don't have any right to say this, Please review after reading!

I have no beta reader. I did not check everything especially the last part I just want to deliver this much awaited chapter. Please review to let me know if you like it or not. Arigatou!

**Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica is not mine. The characters are just borrowed but certainly not mine.

**Summary:** Misaki committed suicide. Akihiko blamed him for his lover's death. He worked for his father's near bankrupt company. After years, a familiar emerald eyed young man showed up and stirred emotions that slept throughout the years. Though those eyes seek revenge.

_**Chapter Six**_

**The Initiation of Deception**

* * *

_A soul ready to devour_

_A soul ready to be devoured_

_Will you be the devoured one?_

_Or_

_The one that will devour?_

* * *

**In the Usami Corporation Premises…**

Inside the conference room is a long table where many chairs and high ranking officers were seated for the stockholders meeting that will determine the future of the Usami Corporation. Everyone is already present except for the foreign company that would like to propose for a takeover.

At the strike of the clock at exactly 10 in the morning though as early as it is, that signals the start of the meeting. Quarter to ten the big doors opened to reveal the entrance of four guys mostly men in black suits. One is Alex Crisanti. The other two are with well-built body that will really make everyone tremble. At the middle, stood the only guy not in a suit. The young man has a blonde hair with sunglasses and dressed in a gray long sleeved turtle neck shirt with the black slacks and coat, not really business like but enough. Upon welcoming the foreigners, the entire board members stood up to shake the hands of the newcomers especially the current and will be former CEO.

"Good morning, Mr. Crisanti," Fuyuhiko greeted the one person he knew in the entourage.

"Good morning as well, Mr. Usami," Alex also greeted and introduced someone Fuyuhiko wanted to meet," I would like to introduce you to my young master and the one who would like to buy off this corporation. "

At this, every whisper died out as the most anticipated event ensued. The blonde young man walked forward and removed his sunglasses to reveal baby blue eyes laced with mischievousness. He sported his million watt smiled and spoke his introductions.

"I've heard so much about you Mr. Usami," said as he eyed Fuyuhiko as if scanning his whole body for any weakness that is might know from simple gestures.

"Young master," Alex reminded.

"Ah! Sorry! I'm Darren Peacecraft. Currently, the CEO of Mythril Corporation. I'm sure you know it," Ed posing as Ren said. He stretched his hand for a handshake.

Everyone was surprised. Mythril Corporation is the biggest in England and currently expanding its branches all over the world. To them the Usami Corporation is a pipsqueak. The big question is why this big fish would like to buy a small fish like them.

"I'm very honored to be in your presence," replied the Usami. He shook the extended hands of the younger man.

"Same here. So let's get down to business shall we?" Replied the Ren.

**Elsewhere...**

The sun strikes out the living person of the real Darren but posing as Ed, he is on a journey to find a way to get to the Usami Corporation alone.

"Argh! Why did this happen again?!" Shouted a brown haired young man as he sweated. While in the middle of somewhere he did not even know.

"I really need to be there on time or everything will be for nothing," he said while glancing every now and then on his Rolex wristwatch and walking here and there without any direction.

He tried to open his phone just to realize that technology abandoned him on his journey and in turn betrayed him. "If only I knew that you, my phone, will betray me I should have taken Ed's ride," he said as he tried to open his phone again and again only to end up in vain.

He looked at his clothes and remembered what bad luck came his way from that morning. His alarm did not work on him because of his tendency to snooze his phone for every 10 minutes and go back to sleep just to realize he dismissed the alarm. Everything is thanks to somebody that made him wide awake all night. Yep that's Ed for you when he wants to comfort somebody be ready to be awake for the rest of the night. Miraculously, Alex gave a lift and he got a couple of hour to spare for sleeping. Unfortunately, he woke up surprised with the time. He took a bath and wore clean clothes. He ran frantically just to realize that he forgot his wallet and his phone with the GPS map just went bye bye and left him all alone.

As seconds ticked, our protagonist's patience is wearing thinner and thinner. His plan needs to work. He couldn't afford to lose the game by default just because of one silly mistake. He was planning to ask for directions which he really don't want to do because he needs to use polite tone to ask for help.

He found his target which looks like a good old man. He approached the man and was about to say something when he heard someone shout, "Mr. Crisanti!"

**In the Meeting-**

An hour ago the stockholders meeting started. Introduction of many new faces and the brilliant history, according to the presenters, of the company was slowly being tackled and narrated. Ed posing as Ren is now officially bored though his face cannot show his emotions.

'_Enough with the intros people. I don't give a damn on who and what you've done,' _he thought.

He leaned his back onto the chair. He could feel a lot of eyes lingering on his every action. He knows that everyone in that room is trying to decipher what kind of a person he is. What his likes and dislikes? Especially, what will likely to make him favor a person?

'_People are so easy. You bait them with a little of what you can do and they'll flock onto you like animals that want to be fed,' _He thought as he looked around.

He tried to suppress his incoming yawn but failed miserable, _"Now there goes my first impression.' _

After his little stunt, he suddenly feel a familiar gaze on him and immediately a slight stomp on his feet. He put up his best I'm-sorry-can't-help-it-I'm-bored smile and stared at Alex. While Alex put up his serious front and produced his 'Behave' stare. Actually majority of the people are staring at the exchange of glances between the two.

'_Ah they find us entertaining? Who wouldn't be in this boring session' _

Ed once again roamed his eyes throughout the hall and wished that they will go straight to business and drop the formalities and boring lecture-like thingy.

Suddenly, he felt the eyes leave him and followed where the majority of gaze are aiming for. He found Alex excusing himself with an eye to eye exchange of 'Behave! This is important' stare. Alex left the room and with his phone in his hands beside his right ear. His mouth moved that signaled that a conversation has ensued.

After a few minutes of waiting for something to happen, Ed felt his brother pass by the door and approached him.

'_Yes. This is one hell of a show people,' _Ed thought as they became the center of the stage. He pities the presenter as no one listens to him anymore, '_Aren't they ashamed that they're eavesdropping openly. Even I know that they are watching and listening to every our move and words. ' _

Alex stopped on his back and leaned on his right ear, "Don't let your emotions show"

He knows this. Something happened and he really did not let anything slip by and waited.

"You need to delay the meeting. Ren is not yet here. He's missing."

Now that is a big news. Although very surprised, no such expression came through his face. He heard his brother go back to his seat and fondling with his cellphone.

He trusts Ren to take care of himself but he can't help but think on the possibility that his game will be an easy victory once he never shows up. But, he knows Ren. A game without a challenge is a disgrace on his self-built pride.

'_Really Ren? Minutes ago I want this boring hell to finish but now you want us to wait for you. On top of it all, you're expecting me to delay something I've already hated the moment it started. This is torture! You want me to prolong my agony. You owe me one. Big time!'_

**In a Taxi Ride...(Ren as Ed)**

"So Mr. Crisanti..," The eyes of the speaker gazed on the annoyed man beside him.

Upon feeling the gaze and hearing the speaker, Ed matched the man's gaze.

The man stiffened as Ed's attention focused solely on him.

"Mr. Futaba, thank you for helping me in such a crisis, "Ed said and smiled his signature fake smile, "This will surely be rewarded in due time."

If Keisuke Futaba will say that he is not offended by what Ed said that is certainly an understatement. He could still remember what happened when they met that seeming foreign man. He could smell trouble coming from him whether intentional or not he does not care. All he knows is that he needs to be cautious whenever he is within the range of that man.

As paranoid as he may be, he would never ignore a poor soul in the middle of trouble. "_I told you, Kei. He attracts trouble. Be cautious. Be careful, "Keisuke_ _thought._

He would never leave someone who needs help especially someone vital in his beloved's business affair. He heard what his beloved's father ordered them to do. He would help his lover in whatever way that he can do. He will undoubtedly use someone just to give joy to his Aki-chan. He would give everything to his lover. Everything.

Ed scrunched his face while staring at the thinking gay man beside him. He may be a civilian in his game but whoever devil comes in his way with a use in his plans, he will not waiver. For the sake of his plan, he will use what needs to be used, he will flat out lie what needs to be hidden and he will play with people hearts to have then within his grasp.

Out of the blue, Keisuke snapped out of his own world and asked a question, "Why are you alone in the street?" He gazed outside the window with his brows knotted. He returns his eyes on the troublemaker beside him.

"Actually, I met the arch nemesis of lady luck and managed to ruin my day," Ed said annoyingly.

"So... You're just having a bad day?"

Ed showed an annoyed face. He hates admitting that he is powerless but he doesn't have a choice currently he is at the mercy of this man beside him.

"Well, technically yes," he said while glancing at his precious watch.

Keisuke noticed his agitation and constant glancing at his watch. He decided against his better judgment to ask their destination.

"Where are we going?"

Ed stared at him suddenly shifting his mood and smiling sweetly said, "I need to go to the Usami Corp and you my friend will help me?"

Keisuke stared at him incredulously, "What? Just tell the driver to drop you off the Usami Building."

Ed shook his head, "I need to go inside quietly without anyone knowing."

Keisuke was surprised, "Why do you need to sneak inside the building. Just walk through the front door and say you're Alex Crisanti's younger brother."

"That won't work. Media is everywhere right? I saw them in the all over the news."

"Just call your brother."

"My phone is dead besides the meeting already started he won't pick up his phone," Ed said although the real reason was he can't give their number to anyone let alone use another phone to call. It's like giving a candy to a child. They use a sophisticated secure line that will guarantee a free from eavesdropper's line of communication.

"Wait. What meeting?" Kei asked.

"What you don't know? Today is the meeting that will decide the fate of the Usami Corp including your lover's financial standing," Ed said sarcastically regarding the financial thingy.

He saw Kei's surprised expression, "Wait. Are you really Usami Akihiko's lover? You don't even know things like this?"

At this, Keisuke's eyes shifted away from Ed and he shook his head, "Maybe he forgot. He was so busy with his work."

Ed saw Kei bit his lips. _Looks like I stepped on a landmine field full of bombs oops. _

"I guess so," Ed said while staring on an in denial Keisuke, "So will you help me?"

Kei stared at Ed as though thinking whether to help or not.

"I know you're Usami-san's lover so I guess you know how to sneak to the building," Ed said and grinned slyly. _Prove it to me that you're Usami Akihiko's lover. Prove it that you can be useful. Prove it to me. _

Keisuke stares at the challenging eyes of the man beside him. _I am Aki-chan's lover. I am. I know I am. _

Just a little more and Keisuke would have fell into the trap of the imposter Ed. If everyone thought that Keisuke Futaba is a simple stupid guy then they are wrong. This guy knows how to trade just to get what he wants.

"Okay, I'll help you," Kei watched the smiling face of Ed, "On one condition." The smile fell as he continued.

"What condition?" Ed asked. No matter what condition that is he needs to be able to recruit this man into helping him or everything will be in waste.

With a determined eyes Kei said, "Apologize."

"What?" Ed was surprised and confused at the sudden request.

"Your brother should apologize to my Aki-chan for starting that fight and for hurting his pride."

"I know the fight but what is the pride all about?"

"Your brother paid for your grocery items in Euros."

Now Ed gets it, those kind of actions solidifies Alex's' brother complex though they don't share the same blood. He sighed. He thought it was some kind of manipulation for the corporation's sake but now he knows that Kei is really a fool for wasting his deal for some trivial matter.

"Got it. After the meeting, I'll tell my brother to do what must be done," Ed said, "Happy?"

Kei nodded, "Okay. Now we just need to go to the side of the corporate building. "

**Usami Corporation... (Ed as Ren)**

A couple of minutes have passed. Ed knew he cannot prolong the presentation any further. He already got the impression of everyone as the easy going bored brat and now in a spilt second he grew interested in the internal and external affairs of the company. Everything about him smells fishy though not literally. He knows that the clockworks of their grey matter is already work and in just a couple of minutes they'll know that he's just waiting for something.

"And that ends the introduction," the presenter said and eyed Ed, "Mr. Peacecraft, do you have any more questions?"

Ed smiled and said, "None, you may proceed."

The next presenter stood up and his assistant gave out folders for the agenda of the day, the conditions. One by one each item was tackled and either Ed or Alex interchanged to ask question and at the last part they compromise.

They did what Ren told them to do. Every condition that Ren told them that would appear really did appear. Now the last two conditions are the most critical. They were ordered to wait for him but according to the plan if Ren did not appear the game will be won prematurely and they will be gone the next day.

_**Flashback…**_

_"What if you're not there because of some certain situation?" Ed asked. Ren's serious face showed tension. _

_"I really want to play this game but if that will happen just stick to the plan without my role," Ren said, "Though whatever may happen wait for me until the last minute. I will surely come. "_

_There was determination. Surprisingly, there were lots of them in his eyes. This was the only time the Alex and Ed saw their young master with such enthusiasm. He is either bored or ignorant._

_"The two of you need to wait for me until the last second," Ren smiled. _

Ed smiled as he recalled how Ren really wanted this game to start. He wants his young master to be able to smile just like that every day of his life. He is his best friend and at some point his brother even though not by blood. He is extremely protective. He doesn't know where this game of his will unfold into but for his brother's sake he'll wait for him. He knows where his loyalty lies.

"He said to wait until the last second, right?" Alex whispered to his left ear. Ed continued his poker face but managed to nod his head.

The two brothers know what to do and that is to wait for their youngest brother to arrive before their eyes.

**Outside of the Usami Corporation... (Ren as Ed)**

"We're here sirs," said the taxi driver who intelligently avoided the attention of the whole media fiasco waiting in the front entrance of the building. The two young men instantly changed their expression. The younger of the two gave out mischievous aura.

He knows how to read people because in his line of work that is the most powerful weapon he can acquire in this business. The other one is somewhat nervous. He heard their conversation earlier. He knows that whatever was said inside his taxi should stay there and never be said outside through his lips.

The two men got out of the taxi and walked towards the side of the building while Kei is the one leading the duo. They slipped inside the building. Astonishingly the guard let them pass. They seem to know who Keisuke is so the whole things was going smoothly when they got inside the building.

"So we're here," Kei said smiling proudly, "I guess my job is done now."

"Of course not," Ed retorted, "Are you mocking me or just plain stupid?"

"We had a deal," Kei was beginning to get angry, "You told me to get you inside. Now we're here."

"Yes, I did tell you to help me get inside the building," Ed faced Kei head on, "But I also told you that I need to be with my brother, did I not?"

"But that was not included on our deal!"

"Do you not need my brother's apology or what?"

The moment that was said Kei stopped and reluctantly said, "Okay. Though I have done my side of the deal, you slyly managed to include another, I will do it."

Ed was already smiling. _Everything was for the sake of his lover? Don't make me laugh. He doesn't even tell you the important details. You're just a toy for him, fool._

The two walked and walked until they noticed that more and more guards are roaming around the area. They must be near the conference hall where the meeting is taking place.

While hiding behind a wall, Ed noticed that Kei is sweating a lot which is really weird because of the centralized building.

"Oi," Ed caught Kei's attention, "You're not having a panic attack, are you?"

He stared at the man in front of him. He can't have anyone burdening on him right now when he needs to get inside the hall any minute by now.

"Of course not!" Kei replied, "I'm just nervous. Okay! "

Kei noticed that one of the guards are roaming near where they are hiding. They hid farther away from the group.

Ed stopped their retreat and said, "We need to get inside the hall!"

"That's impossible! Look at the guards before we can even step a food inside they'll drag us outside without any second thought. They might think that we're terrorist due to our behaviour."

"I don't care what they think! All I care about is being inside that hall fast!"

"I don't know what to do!"

"You need to think of something! Just think of our deal. Without me inside that hall, no apology will be given!"

"I don't care about you blackmailing me! I don't wanna be caught especially by my lover!"

Ed was mad and desperate he needs to get inside that hall right now. He surprised Kei by grabbing his hands and dragging him towards the conference hall.

The guards were alerted of their presence and attempted to stop them but Ed knew a little bit of dodging, running and using Kei's body as a human shield.

He was very near the venue when somebody caught his arm pulling him back.

"Gotcha! You're not going anywhere near that door!" the guard caught his arm and stopped him from going inside though he caught sight of the twins. He shouted with all his might now or never, "LEO! ARES! HELP!"

The guards stopped their movement as they realized the ones that the young man was talking to. It was the two big bulk man that was guarding the door. They were the guards of the foreigners that will be likely to be their new bosses. The young man knew them which means that they should not be doing what they are doing right now.

**Inside the conference hall… (Ed as Ren)**

"Is that all?" Ren asked with a sharp voice. They've are still going through the last agenda which is proving to be headache for him. Heeding the real Ren's advice the lot before him were really persistent on their condition to retain the company's name and leaving some of the Usami positions in the company.

According to the plan, he just need to uphold his decision to reject this condition and dismiss anything related to it while the real Ren will deal with the problem. The real problem now is the Man of the Hour is nowhere in sight.

"Please Mr. Peacecraft, this is legacy we are talking about here," one of the bubbly Usami man tried to reason with him.

"Stop," Ren stared at him sharply, "Let me get this straight. We are not some charity institution that will care for your company and help you get up again. We're businessmen we don't care about any legacy that this company will lose. I'd rather lose that legacy than lose the money that I will invest. Besides, buying this company is already a huge gamble for us."

Ren took one of the folders and browsed the contents. Looked at the brothers and their father with grim faces, "There's lots of debt that needs to be paid."

Ren returned his gaze to the man that spoke earlier, "Let me ask you this. Will you pay this huge amount of money to preserve your so called legacy?"

Every eyes was on that man. He sweated and toned down, "I'm sorry for talking out of granted, Sir."

"Apology accepted. Is there anything else?" No one attempted to start a conversation, "Then I guess I made myself clear. Everything is done now, right?"

Silence greeted him. Ren stared at the whole hall. _I'm sorry, Ren. I guess you time is up now._

"LEO! ARES! HELP!"

That shout signals the start of his long awaited game. That was the pre-battle cry.

Ren stared at the door where the shout came from. Ren, y_ou bastard! You made it!_

He smiled though no one saw it because of everyone's attention was focused on the commotion going on outside that door.

That door is the only thing stopping the game from starting. Any minute by now things will get more interesting.

* * *

**A/n:** Readers, I'm reallyx1000 sorry for the slow update. I just graduated from college and now a full pledge member of the workforce though I'd rather be a student after experiencing the hassle of everything. HUHU *teardrops* no more allowance. I need to spend everything wisely. I pity myself!

Frankly, this chapter is really delayed. I was supposed to update last year but my damn BB decided to die out on me. The only copy of the chapter was lost. Imagine that! I cried really. I did everything from scratch look how long it took me to do it. Anyway, there's a part 2 of it. I really will try my very best to boost my mood for this story and please give me a hand my reviewing my work. Thank you very much. Well please review!

For questions then feel free to ask them.

Thank you very much!


End file.
